The power within:Hard days
by DracoRunner
Summary: Ranma was taught Martial Arts at a young age due to his father. During his training he had suffered many ordeals but remembers none as he continues to make his father proud. During one of Genma's "training gift" for Ranma on his 10th birthday he sends him to something that will change Ranma forever. Weather its for the better or worse comes down to him.
1. Walking down the past: The start

**I would like to point out that I'm not the best when it comes to structure so if you would please be nice and helpful that would be kind of you. **

**I also have no idea of the timeline for Ranma's earlier years so if someone can tell me where I can find one that would be great.**

Ranma just stared at the reflection of herself in the puddle as the rain poured down. She completely ignored the rain as it was only a small concern for her at the moment. Inside the puddle was not one image but a total of three with her in the middle.

_**Come on! Man up and just beat that useless man's ass to the ground! **_The right figure stated.

_I think that just defeats the purpose of us running away._ The left stated.

All Ranma did was just sighed as she remembered the chain of events that led to all this. she reminded herself that next time she sees his old man she would make him see hell.

_First this and now I have to worry about getting wet at every turn, as if I didn't have enough problems as it is. _Ranma thought, which he had forgotten that her new companions can hear it as well.

_**Love you too asshole!**_

_That wasn't very nice._

All Ranma could do was rub her head and look away from her reflection.

_**xXxFlashbackxXx**_

_The young raven haired boy stood by inattentively as his father explained his next training exercise._

"_Ranma as of now you are 10 years old so you know what that means."_

_Ranma just nodded to his father which made him smile which in turn made Ranma smile. He always wanted to make his dad proud of him and if being the best of the best was all it takes then he will do anything for it._

_Genma just smiled as to how easily his plan would come together. Though there was a few miner bumps down the road all he had to do was use a simple technique and it all went well. He watched as his son became to jitter with excitement of what he would tell him to do. Oh if he only knew._

"_Ranma I want you to climb this mountain." Genma said. Ranma looked at his father before staring onto the tall rocky mountain that was perfectly parallel to the sky. The raven haired boy could only stare at the challenge that his father gave him. At first Ranma didn't move as he only turned to his father._

'_There's a catch to it isn't there' Ranma thought, he knew that all the things his father told him always had a catch. He scratched the back of his head as he felt a small sensation and was that… anger he was feeling…_

"_You must find a cave and retrieve the treasure that I have "Hidden" in there. This is to test your skill in your body" Genma stated._

"_Ok!" Ranma replied. With a quick turn around and jump he was on his way towards his goal. Ranma had a feeling that something was up as the same feeling he felt earlier returned. Those feeling were right as he suddenly jumped right in order to avoid a rock that would have crushed his right leg._

"_What the heck!" He yelled as he turned to look at his pop down below. His pop was near a pile of rocks that somehow managed to be there without him noticing. His father held two decent sized rocks in his hands as he got ready to throw them at him._

"_You better get there fast or else Ranma!" Genma yelled._

_Ranma wasted no more time as he booked it to the cave._

_Ranma was breathing deeply as he rested inside ignoring his father's yells to hurry up. It took him a few seconds to stand up still breathing hard as he made his way inside. He found the cave to be very spacious as the cave was made out of some weird material. Ranma,s head started to pound and that familiar sensation returned again. He didn't know what was going on but the proud face his father would have would make it all the worth._

_He continued on ignoring the sudden dizziness that overcame him and other feelings that overwhelmed his body. He felt like sleeping, running, jumping, singing, all of these flowed through him but the worst was when he reached a specific spot which was at the back of the cave. He felt like he wanted to...die._

_Present_

Ranma was brought back to the present when thunder suddenly boomed into the sky. She suddenly found herself inside her tent that she made in record time due to her fright. She mentally yelled at herself for being such a scaredy-c-c-a-a-a those hairy things in this situation. The red head would have ran out to yell back at the thunder only for mother nature to make the first move. She wrapped herself in blankets as to keep all the noise out.

Ranma never wanted to be in this situation. She never wanted any of this.

"I don't want to remember anymore" she whispered, "I want my mommy" for the first time Ranma man amongst men cried himself to sleep only to be comforted by the soft voices in her head.


	2. The begining and the road to fate

**Forgive me and just stick around. This chapter will be more than likely a copy and paste since nothing gets changed rather than ranma and later on. So please have patience and remember I am not perfect and those with a fetish for perfect grammar should leave and never bother with this. I know my faults and until I fix them they will be noticeable here. Sorry for the wait. I'll be able to post once a week if not earlier.**

**Four years later  
Chapter one**

His footsteps carried purpose as he made his way down the alleyway. He was brought here on conditions set by others that weighed heavily on 'his' honor. Granted he did meet some interesting people and reconnected with lost ties. That still didn't mean he would ever be clean from his father's actions. Yes Ranma Saotome had indeed become a chained man rather than a man amongst men.

"Is this the right way?" he asked himself. As Ranma made his way lost in thought. He never noticed the many lust filled look from women that he passed by. The pigtailed boy has rather grown into a fine young man this past four years. His hair now had a healthier look to it from the nutrition he was now able to get. His body was more defined than bulky as to not have any useless muscles. He now wore a short red overcoat with black pockets over a blue short sleeved shirt and black jeans. A black scabbard holding a long katana was strapped to his back along with a bag.

Never be said that Ranma Saotome never looked any better considering who raised him for seven years. Nevertheless his dark blue eyes held concern as for what would happen since he left his safe soon once again.

'Wonder if there offers still stand' was his last thought until it started raining.

**Tendo home**

If you asked anyone who Soun Tendo was they would reply 'A wonderful, honorable man.' If you were to ask one of his daughters you would each receive a different answer.

"At long last he is coming!" the man cried as tears streamed down his face. The man before us is Soun Tendo master of the Tendo dojo. He was reading a piece of paper in his hands crying his heart out. "Now the schools will be joined! Ah I must get them ready!" Soun stood up and walked towards the kitchen as he called out their names. "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!" He opened the curtains to find her eldest daughter hard at work cooking.

"Yes father?" His daughter asked. She was a beautiful woman with long light brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore an apron over a yellow blouse and pink long skirt. After a quick explanation from her father, Soun made his way towards the others.

In another room was a girl with short chocolate brown hair. She wore a loos green t-shirt with white shorts. She was lying on her head listening to her music when her father entered her room. After explain the same thing he made his way over to his final daughter's room. He was meet with nothing as he opened her door.

'Where is that girl?'

**Tendo Dojo**

Her breathing was focused. She maintained her concentration. With a final sigh she released her hand onto the blocks that she crushed completely. With a final puff of air she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"That was refreshing" she stated with satisfaction. She then then had to wipe her eyes as the flash caught her off.

"There you go again Akane. This is exactly why the boys think you're so weird." Nabiki stated as she watched her little sister regain her eyesight.

The now named Akane could only glare at her sister. She was a cute girl with long dark blue hair that was tied up at the end. She was wearing a white GI as to show she was training in the art.

"So what Nabiki, not everything has to be about… Boys!" with a final humph she turned her head away. Nabiki could only smile as she made her way toward the living room.

"Guess this won't interest you then"

**xXx**

Soun looked on with joy as he hung the phone before making his way to the table where his daughters await. He could already see what the future awaits as their dojo was secure. He was so excited that he never realized that he only read part of the letter and who it was sent by. He now sat there with a smile on his face as he just finally explained it to Akane. To say she was upset was an understatement.

"Hey hold on don't we get a say on this!" she yelled in fury, "I mean don't we have the right to choose who we marry?"

"Oh come on Akane you haven't even meet him yet, he might be really cute." Akane answered Nabiki by turning her head, "Right daddy?"

"Hahahahahah…" He looked at the date from the envelope, "Hell be here any minute." He stood up ready to say more only for a loud yell to be heard.

"Hello, any Tendos looking for a Saotome!"

Soun never had a happier look on his face as he ran towards the gate. He was followed by his daughters as they were curious as to who one of them would marry him. As soun opened the gate he was meet with a weird sight.

"Um… I'm Ranma Saotome… sorry about this…"

**Ranma Adventures**

**Month 2**

Ranma never felt so tired in his life. He wasted all of his father's food in just two weeks and that's only because of his sudden greed.

_I told you to be more thoughtful an plan ahead_

Plus there was the fact that he had voices in his head. He blames it all on his stupid father.

_**As much as I want to say about your father, now is not the time to sulk about your life.**_

_I know, I know but stll… it'll take a while for me to get used to the idea that am insane._

_Oi!_

_**Oi!**_

Ranma shooed his 'thoughts' away as he finally saw a town in the distance. Summoning the remaining strength his 12 year old body can bring. He sprinted with all his might towards his destination. Ranma could feel his legs start to give out as his stomach was weak from hunger. Normally he could survive a month without food, but that was only when he was full. When he left his father he was already hungry and now it may cost him his new found freedom.

_Just… a… little… more…_ Before he knew it he was consumed by darkness.

**xXx**

He wanted to run, to hid, and to feel the warmth of her arms… wait… her? This new found confusion served to make Ranma more scared as he tossed and wailed into the black sky that clouded his mind. All of a sudden these new voices tried to trick him into relaxing so that the darkness may swallow him once more. Ranma new better and fought back against them with his remaining strength.

"Ca… own… ust… alm… do…"

This new voice suddenly penetrated his mind. It filled him with the warmth he was looking for as he desperately grabbed for it. It felt familiar, safe, comforting, and loving.

_Mom…_

**There it is and now wait as I try to work out my life.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
